It is well known for certain furniture, such as s lectern or cabinet, to be in the form of a box, with a top surface for a speaker's or user's materials, and a storage space below that may be open on the side facing toward the user (and away from the audience in the case of a lectern). For example, it has recently become common for lecterns to be provided with outlets for electrical power and electronic data, and interfaces for audio-visual equipment to be provided in the top surface of the lectern, accessible to the speaker with wired connections to such outlets to be fed up and down through the body of the lectern. It is also known for audio-visual and other electronic equipment to be mounted within the body of the lectern. That arrangement has an advantage aesthetically in that the wiring and any stored equipment are hidden from view, that the wiring and equipment are protected from the feet of users of the room, and the users are protected from bumping into the equipment or being tripped by the wiring. In such furniture, the electronics are generally stored on shelves mounted inside the lectern enclosure.
However, with conventional furniture, such as lecterns, access to equipment within the furniture lectern can be difficult and, with the increase in the need for different types of electrical components, can lead to haphazard placement of electronics on top of each other on the shelving. This can also lead to heating issues and confusing wiring runs.
There is, therefore, a need for a furniture, with internally mounted electronics, to have better access.